peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ness Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins
Sequel to "Ness Pan." Ness Pan, Toon Link, Aryll, Kirby, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Chaos’ Uni-Mind from Sideshow Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, including their five new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Bartholomew, are back. New cast New London friends: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Kayley, Garrett, Ayden (Quest for Camelot), Yi, Jin, and Peng (Abominable; Everest will first appear in Season 1 Episode 1) New Lost Child Recruits: Kaya Ketchum, Eevee (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot), Tippi (Super Paper Mario), Ickis, Krumm, Oblina (AAAHH!! Real Monsters), Rodney Copperbottom, Fender (Robots), Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3), Fox McCloud, Krystal, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Tricky (StarFox; With Falco in his StarFox 64 outfit, Fox, Krystal, and Slippy in their StarFox Assault attires, and Tricky's as he appeared in StarFox Adventures) New pirates who pretend to be Ness' new allies, but secretly work for Bob, Cortex, and Gygas by faking their sacrificial deaths: Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, and Panther Caroso (StarFox Assault; In their human forms in Chapter 1, then in their masked StarWolf Team attires in Chapters 3-11, and then starting in Chapter 12, they're already mutated into their wolf, chameleon, monkey, pig, and panther forms, still in their StarWolf Team attires from StarFox Assault) New assistant captain and new pirates working for Bob and Cortex: Gygas (Earthbound), Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers), General Grievous (Star Wars), and Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element) (The three latters already joined the crew in Chapter 1) The pirates who betray Bob, Cortex, and Gygas: Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario), Lea/Axel (Kingdom Hearts 3), Randall Boggs, Fungus (Monsters, Inc.), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Bushroot (Darkwing Duck; The four latters are supposed to be new crew members) Neverland's inhabitants: Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) and Cappies (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Neverland God: Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extras with Meta Knight: Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Knuckle Joe, and Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; They will first appear along with Dynablade, Dynachick, Devon, and Cornwall in Chapter 7) Monster of Neverland: Dynablade (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extras with Dynablade: Dynachick (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Devon, and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot; They become partners with Gyarados and Dynablade and begin getting along with each other by agreeing and disagreeing the right way in the end) Aunt Millicent: Miriam (Winx Club; She appears at the end) Extras with Miriam: Oritel, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason (Winx Club; Same with Miriam) Deceased childhood friend and parent: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) and James McCloud (StarFox) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Chaos Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Ness Pan 2 Version) Chapter 3: Lea's/Axel's Group's Looking Out for Themselves/Squall and Rinoa's Ness Pan Blessing Chapter 4: Five Mysterious Crew Members, Zedd, Grievous, and Zorg's Ambush/Lea's/Axel's Group to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Rodney Copperbottom and Fender/Protecting the Uni-Mind Chapter 6: Rodney and Fender Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny's Charm Loss and Sad Past With Shadow and Fox Chapter 7: Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall's Lair/If I Didn't Have You Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Rodney and Fender's Return with Character Flaws Chapter 9: Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their Pirates Threaten Lea's/Axel's Group/The Team, Except Ness, Link, and Kirby, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Lea's/Axel's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Five Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed Chapter 12: Saving Ness, Link, Tiny, Dingodile, Bleck, Lea/Axel, Randall, Shadow, and Fox/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Ness Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Ness Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Ness Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Ness Pan 2 Version) For gallery: Ness Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Ness Pan For the series: Ness Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Ness Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies